minherofandomcom-20200214-history
Sealo
| style="width:35%; vertical-align:top;" | |} How To Get *'Sealo:' **Floor 1-3 *'Sealast:' **Sealo grows into Sealast at Lvl.25 Max Level Stats |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Energy' | style="text-align:center;" |655 | |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Attack' | style="text-align:center;" |255 | |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Healing' | style="text-align:center;" |150 | |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Speed' | style="text-align:center;" |195 | |} Skills (For details, see Skills) Starting Skill(s) Water Specialization Ice Specialization Support Specialization Strategy Note: this is my personal gameplay opinion. Other, more experienced players can add on to this, as well. They'll know what they're doing. (; "The best Water-type ever: Falcona" Sealo/Sealast is one of two possible Water-types you get from Floor 1-3 (Chirpla's evolutionary line is the second), but both fully evolved forms have distinct differences. Sealast is far slower than its Water/Flying counterpart, but has a much higher Health stat and better Energy to abuse Aqua Jet with. Sealast also has reliable Energy recovery with Invigorate Level Five. However, even the mighty Sealast has its flaws. Due to the, um, interesting mechanics of this game, Sealast suffers a 4X weakness to Flying. This is probably because Bug and Fighting weren't around to be bullied by the fearsome Flying-type. Sealast is also weak to Grass, Electric, and Titan moves. Low Speed is another metaphorical nail in Sealast's coffin, as it may go down without even doing anything. If you think that I'm telling you not to use Sealast, though, think again. Sealast is a great minion, it just needs team support to truly do its job well. Water Skills Once Sealo has ditched its admittedly adorable looks and has grown into a fearless Sealast, it is free to beat the opposition around with Aqua Jet. I'm pretty sure you all know what it does by now, but here's what it does anyway. It deals a huge 150 base points of damage with the wonderful added effect of increasing the user's Speed stat by 75%! That added effect is what makes Sealast so deadly in the right hands, because it patches up Sealast's mediocre Speed stat. Add that to a god-like Energy stat and you have a user of Aqua Jet who can be better than Falcona in using it! But, of course there are other options, and they are much appreciated, because Aqua Jet eats up an absurd 125 points of Energy. Pound of Flesh deals 100 base points of damage to yourself, but in exchange, the move boosts your Attack by 200%! Use this move when Sealast is protected by a Shield Stone...you won't take damage, but your Attack still goes up. Desperate Barrage deals 150 base points of damage, but hits you with 50 base points of recoil damage. Soak Level Three is a good move to throw out when you're running low on Energy, and is especially useful after Pound of Flesh. Lastly, Vicious Level Five passively increases your Attack by 40%. Ice Skills Okay, before I go on with the guide, picture this scenario, if you will. You and your opponent each have one minion on your respective sides. To be specific, you have a Chameleon and your opponent has a Sealast. Both minions are at full health. You aren't worried, because Grass is super effective on Water. Even if you don't get the KO, you reason with yourself that Chameleon 4X resists Water. You go for the Grass-type move, Sealast is left alive with a fraction of its health, when suddenly, without warning, Sealast uses Icicle on your poor Chameleon (who is 4X weak to Ice, by the way) and you lose. Suddenly you must change your perspective of Sealast, because it may potentially carry those Ice skills to screw you over with. I'm telling you this hypothetical story so you can realize how good and underrated these ice skills, namely Icicle, are. Icicle deals 75 base points of damage, and will combat those Grass-types which are the bane of Sealast's existence. It also takes care of Dino-types if your team has trouble with those. This skill tree boasts a lot of other interesting options, and I hope that, upon reading this guide, you take the time to try them out. Icy Blast Level Four deals 60 base points of damage with an 8% chance to freeze the target, and more often than not will become your secondary method of dealing damage. Ice Shield shields any one of your minions for 45 base points of damage, and is helpful against opposing heavy-hitting minions. Mystic Ice Level Three is a strange little move which shields any one of your minions for 30 base points of damage, and has a 70% chance to increase that minion's Healing stat by 25%. Last but not least, Perseverance Level Five passively increases your own Health stat by 50%. Support Skills These skills allow Sealast to take a more supportive role, hence the name. While many support skill tree don't really appeal to me, Sealast can be put into the role of team supporter quite easily thanks to its high Health and good Energy. Grind Level Three will be your main offensive move for these skills. It deals 50 base points of damage coming off of Sealast's good Attack stat. The downside is a chance to raise your target's Attack stat by 20% with a 10% chance to do so. The boost is negligible, however, and so shouldn't be worried about in the long run. (You can blame me if you hit something like Blazebar with the move, it got the Attack boost, and demolished your team.) Other options include Mirror Skin Level Three, which lets you reflect 50% of the damage taken back onto your opponent; Bone Freeze, which reduces your target's armor by 59% for three rounds; Agility Level Three, which passively increases your own Speed stat by 25%; and finally, Invigorate Level Five, which restores any one of your teammates' Energy by 100%, so that you can help them when their Energy is running low. Category:Minions